


Lunatic

by babykpats



Series: Short Shorts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Backstage, Blow Jobs, Dancer Ian, M/M, Stage Manager Mickey, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykpats/pseuds/babykpats
Summary: Mickey stomped his way to backstage and frowned when he saw two of his dancers clearly not yet ready for the next set. Specifically, one with his pants down and the other on his knees.He kicks one of the dancers out of the room and towards the stage. The other dancer though, brings up a very good point."I can't fit back into my pants if I'm still hard. Wanna help me out?"(Is it just me or is it harder to write a decent summary than a decent story?)





	

Mickey grumbled under his breath.

The few precious minutes of intermission were running out and he needed to find the two missing dancers immediately.

Mickey was recently promoted to stage manager and he had literally zero time for the shit their talents had.

The old stage manager thought rubbing elbows with Z-List 'celebrities' were more interesting than doing his actual job. That idiot.

Mickey stomped towards the dressing rooms.  
Today, they were working a corporate event which was great, in theory. Corporate events were full of reports and shit with little song and dance numbers in between. This meant that Mickey got paid a full day, half of which was spent outside smoking while his assistant handled the crap going on inside.

Right now, though, they were back on after a ten minute piss break. Most the dancers were in their respective places except for two.

When Mickey reached the door of the dressing room, he pushed the door wide open without knocking.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Mickey yelled.

Inside the dressing room were the two dancers. One dancer was leaning against the makeup table and the other was on his knees before him.

The two dancers turned towards him, frozen.

"Oh my fucking god. You two are literally just gonna stand there?? Jesus!" Mickey stepped into the room. "Dickbreath, wipe your fucking face and take your damn spot, stage left." He yanked the dancer into a standing position, pushed him towards the door and kicked his ass on the way out.

"You!" Mickey turned back towards the other dancer. "Tuck your damn self in and get your ass out!" He yelled.

The dancer had his dick hanging out of the leather pants they had too wear. "I don't think it's gonna fit in there while I'm still hard." The dancer chuckled. "Wanna help me out?"

Mickey's eyebrows rose. "Excuse you?"

The dancer grinned. "If you really want me out there immediately, then you have to help me out here." He motioned towards his dick.

Mickey gave Ian the widest smile he can manage and took a step towards the redhead.

The dancer grinned.

In one swift motion, Mickey grabbed the pitcher of ice cold water on the table behind and dumped it over the dancer's dick.

He yelped, jumping around.

"There you go." Mickey said with false sweetness. "Now get your damn ass out there before I drag you there by your fucking dick."

Mickey stomped out of the dressing room, muttering to himself. "I do not get paid enough for this shit."

Mickey exited backstage through the side door and joined his assistant in front of the stage.

Mark handed over Mickey's headset. "We good?"

"Yeah. One dancer's being a piece of shit but fuck him if he ain't there on his cue. Roll this shit out." Mickey muttered into his mic.

Mark raised his hand to signal to the sound guys and the show resumed.

~

Mickey watched as his people started rolling their gear out the back door while slowly exhaling smoke through his nose.  
  
"Hey!"

Mickey ignored the yelling behind him and took another drag from his cigarette.

"Hey! Asshole in the all black!"

Mickey rolled his eyes. One more thing out this idiot's mouth and he'll walk over and use the damn mouth as a fucking ashtray.

"Yo! Asshole who dumped water on my dick!" The man yelled again.

Mickey slowly turned around. "Really? You can't just walk the fuck over? You gotta yell that shit across the whole damn driveway?"

Ian jogged over. "I tried calling you a couple times before!"

Mickey scoffed. "Asshole in the all black? Really?" Mickey pointed towards his crew who were all wearing the same outfit as he was. "It's our fucking uniform, dick. How the fuck do I know I was the asshole you talking about?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'Oh.' my ass." Mickey muttered.

Mickey was silently working his way through the cigarette when he received a punch, a fairly good one, on his arm. "What the fuck?!" He grunted, turning towards the redhead.

"You could've just said no!" The redhead was gesturing wildly, pointing accusing fingers towards Mickey. "You didn't have to give me fucking frostbite!"

"Frostbite, fucking pussy." Mickey scoffed. "You could've just kept it in your pants while you're on a fucking job, then we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

The dancer rolled his eyes. "What-the-fuck-ever." He muttered.

Mickey continued smoking before it all became clear to him. He turned towards the other man, dousing in a suspicious gaze. "You did it on fucking purpose!" Mickey yelled.

"Excuse you?" Ian said with a sad imitation of Mickey's rising eyebrows.

"You're pissed off about the open relationship thing so you get your dick sucked on my watch, you sick bastard!" Mickey yelled.

Ian rolled his eyes. "I'm not pissed off about the open relationship thing, you ass. I just thought it'd be sexy if you gave me a fucking hummer in the dressing room. You're into that whole adrenaline rush thing so I thought the last few minutes of intermission would work!"

Mickey stared at Ian, disbelief evident on his face.

"Timing might be a bit off but the thought was there!" Ian insisted.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Mickey muttered. "I'm dating a lunatic!"

Ian rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day. "Yeah and you know what? In a couple of weeks, you'll be married to a lunatic!"

Mickey scoffed. "Not if I call off the wedding and just extend this open relationship bullshit."

Ian frowned. "What?"

"Yeah, man. I got no plans marrying a fucking loon." Mickey muttered, dropping his cigarette onto the pavement.

"But you said the open relationship thing would only be for the two weeks before the wedding?" Ian pouted.

"A guy can't change his mind?" Mickey asked.

Ian stared at Mickey in disbelief. Searching his face for any of Mickey's tells. "You fucking dick!" Ian yelled.

Mickey broke down into laughter.

"Never joke about our wedding you asshole!" Ian yelled, smacking Mickey anywhere he can reach.

"Stop, stop, stop." Mickey said, trying to calm Ian down. "You're the only guy I've ever been with. Ever. You think I'ma throw that away?"

Ian sighed. "Fine, alright, fine, I'm cool."

"Just never mess with my fucking job and we won't have any problems." Mickey said, walking towards his truck.

Ian made faces behind Mickey's back before walking back into the dressing room to gather his shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, before you comment, hear me out.
> 
> In my head, Mickey and Ian were each other's first everything so before they get married, Ian gets this idea to have two weeks of open relationship-ness in lieu of a bachelor party.
> 
> Makes sense?
> 
> Hopefully it does.


End file.
